Misunderstandings
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: They never get a break. Senbonzakura and Chimpette are always getting themselves in sticky situations. Why? R&R. Hehe I'm evil with them! XD
1. Massage

_Chimpette talking through mental link._

_**Senbonzakura talking through the mental link.**_

**Massage**

Renji and Byakuya were in the office working on paperwork. It was all quiet until they both heard their zanpakutos through the mental link they shared.

_Oh...God!_

_**Am I hurting you?**_

_No...no I'm fine. Keep going._

_**Are you sure?**_

_Yes. Ahh! Fuck that's good!_

The captain and lieutenant looked at each other confused if they were hearing correctly.

_Harder! Oh! Right there, oh god! Don't stop!_

_**Am I doing alright?**_

_Yeah! Oh fuck!_

Both the captains got up and started looking around the Squad 6 Barracks for their zanpakuto. They were nowhere to be found. They could hear Chimpette's moans getting louder and louder.

_Ahhh! That feels so gooood!_

_**It's so tight.**_

_Keep going! Almost...ahh! Right there!_

_**Are you enjoying this?**_

_Keep talking and I'll...ohh! I'll break your mask if you don't quit talking!_

Byakuya looked at Renji and saw him shrug.

Renji looked around, "Where the hell could they be?"

_OH FUCK!_

_**I'm sorry. Did I press too hard?**_

_No...it's just fine. Ohh...how did you get so good?_

_**I learned from Master Kuchiki.**_

Renji looked at Byakuya, "What the hell have you been teaching him? Nevermind, I think they may be in Zabimaru's room. Let's go." They run to the room and sure enough they hear Chimpette moan loudly then they opened the door and froze at what they saw:

Chimpette was lying on a massage table holding her hair over her shoulder and Senbonzakura massaging her back and shoulders. She was moaning from the pain being relieved. The two looked at the door to see their masters.

Chimpette sat up then looked at Senbonzakura, "Thanks. That feels much better. I owe ya one." She then looked at Renji then Byakuya and cocked an eyebrow at them, "Is something wrong? You two look like you just caught someone doing something bad."

"Senbonzakura was...was giving you...a massage?" Renji asked unbelieving.

"Yeah, why?"

"We could hear your moans through the mental link we share and it didn't sound like you were getting a fucking massage!" Renji exclaimed.

"Wait a second, slow down and back up. I understand that you could hear us through a mental link, but what did it sound like we were doing?" Chimpette obviously confused.

Senbonzakura turned to Byakuya, "What is all this about?" He was just as confused as Chimpette.

Renji walked closer to the two zanpakuto, "It sounded like you were being fucked by him!"

The two zanpakuto looked at each other, then Renji, and Byakuya, then back to Renji. "You thought I/he was doing what?" they practically yelled at the same time.

Chimpette looked at Byakuya, "Please tell me you didn't think that too."

Byakuya looked at her then calmly said, "It is kind of hard not to think that when you hear someone moaning loudly like they are having sex."

Chimpette looked at the captain and lieutenant then sighed, "I'm sorry if I tend to be vocal when getting a massage. It just happens before I can control it. Okay? Happy now?"

The captain and lieutenant sighed at walked to the door. Renji turned around and looked at Chimpette, "Next time, try cutting the mental link so we don't have to hear it." With that said, they leave the two zanpakuto in the room looking confused.

"What was that all about?"

Chimpette shrugged, "I don't know. I mean geez, when Renji always got a massage, he was vocal. Snakey and I always had to hear it." She looked at Senbonzakura, "Thanks for the massage though. My shoulders and back feel a lot better. You ever need something, don't hesitate to ask. I am in your debt after that."

Senbonzakura nodded, "No problem. I will think of something one of these days."

The two walked out of the room and went to the hallway. They went their separate ways and continued on with their day.

**A/N: Hahaha...I know some of you people were thinking dirty. Nope. But I found it hilarious just thinking of what Renji and Byakuya's faces looked like. Thanks! R&R.**


	2. Feet

**Feet**

Byakuya was walking down the hall looking over the paperwork and making sure everything was in order. He then heard something come from Senbonzakura's room. He figured Chimpette was in there doing something since the snake boy she was always chained to decided to stay with Ichigo for a week.

"Oh. Not so hard. I'm sensitive."

"Senbonzakura you are such a whiner."

"Your nails were digging into me. It hurt so I whined."

"If I'm hurting you then I'll stop."

"No! Don't stop. It feels good."

Byakuya looked at the room door and blinked. _What is going on with those two this time? I will probably regret going in there so I will..._he didn't get to finish his thought as Senbonzakura moaned loudly.

"D-damn woman, how are you so good at this?"

"I watched Renji doing it to Byakuya. If they want privacy, they need to close the damn door."

"That feels amazing."

Byakuya looked at the door once more, thinking about opening it. _If I open the door, then I will see something that might be a misunderstanding on my part. But then again, what could Chimpette have seen Lieutenant Abarai do to me that could make Senbonzakura moan like that._

"Oh. Your hands are amazing."

"Snakey says that to me all the time. Your not the only one good with their hands."

"Ahh...like that. Just like that."

Byakuya couldn't stand it any longer. He opened the door and froze.

Senbonzakura looked behind him and saw his master and his confused face. He realized that from where Byakuya stood, he saw Senbonzakura's back with Chimpette's head between his legs. "Master Byakuya, it isn't what it looks like. Chimpette was massaging my feet."

At hearing her name, Chimpette looked around Senbonzakura, still holding the foot she was massaging, and saw Byakuya. "Let me guess. You heard Senbonzakura's moaning from in the hall, then you opened the door to the room, and you think you saw and heard me giving Senbonzakura a blow job. Am I right or did I leave something out?"

Byakuya looked at her, "You are correct. I have a question though, why is it you two have been recently getting into awkward situations that make Lieutenant Abarai and myself confused on what we see and hear?"

"We don't mean to. You two just have perverted minds. We can't help what it sounds like."

Byakuya sighed then turned to the door, "Just try to keep it down with whatever you do." With that said, he left.

Chimpette looked at Senbonzakura, "Is it me or are our masters questioning our relationship?"

"I think you are correct Chimpette."

"Oh well, now, back to the foot massage."

**A/N: Gotcha again! These two will get what's coming to them. It might be chapter 6 before they do anything, more anyway. XD R&R.**


	3. Handcuff FAIL!

**Handcuffs...FAIL!**

Renji was walking down the hallway to go get Chimpette to go on a mission. He opened the door to the room and his jaw fell to the floor at what he saw:

Senbonzakura was laying down with his wrists and ankles handcuffed to the bed and Chimpette's ankles were handcuffed to his while her wrists were handcuffed behind her back. She was sitting up almost straddling Senbonzakura's hips and groin.

Renji folded his arms and looked at Chimpette, "Do I even have to ask what the hell happened here?"

She looked at him, "The last thing I remember was being at the club. We were drinking with Rangiku and Haineko then passed out. When I woke up, I was handcuffed to him and he was handcuffed to the bed. I swear we did not do anything."

"What makes you think I am going to believe that?"

Chimpette pointed across the room from behind her back.

Renji looked where she pointed and tilted his head.

Rangiku and Haineko were passed out on the floor with about ten sake bottles piled around them. Rangiku muttered about Captain Hitsugaya and Haineko muttered about Hyourinmaru. They were both drunk and blushing. Everyone could see the resemblance between them. They were both the same.

Renji sighed then looked at Chimpette, "Alright. I believe you. Where is the key?"

Chimpette looked at Senbonzakura, "I have no idea. Do you know where it is?"

Senbonzakura looked at Renji, "Rangiku put it on the chain that Chimpette wears all of the time."

Chimpette looked at him, "It was on the chain around my hips? Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't think about it."

"Yeah right. I think you just like the feeling that my body is ontop of yours and you can't touch me with your hands," Chimpette said, her cocky smirk on her face.

"Get over yourself. Why would I want to touch you?"

"Because I have a killer body and you have been looking at my cleavage for the last two and a half hours."

Senbonzakura grumbled, "I-I have been doing n-no such thing."

"Then why are you stuttering pretty boy?"

"Will you STOP calling me pretty boy? I have not been staring at your cleavage," he lied.

"You are lying through your mask."

"Give me one reason why I would be staring at your cleavage."

"Because my breasts are just about the most noticeable thing about me."

"That is true."

"So you admit you were staring at my breasts."

"I did not say that!"

Chimpette smirked, "No, but you were thinking it."

Renji yelled, "Will you both just SHUT UP?!"

The two looked at Renji.

He picked up the key then uncuffed them, "Why the hell do you two constantly get into these situations?"

Chimpette shrugged, "You think we plan to end up together in these situations? No. It just happens."

"Then why don't you two try staying apart for a while."

Senbonzakura looked at him, "That will be quite difficult."

Chimpette looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "And why do you say that?"

"1) Because Snakey is in the World of the Living, 2) you would get depressed if you sit around worrying about him, and 3) I'm your source of entertainment, at least, that is what you told me."

Chimpette scratched her head and laughed nervously, "You got me there."

Renji walked out the door not bothering saying anything to the two. They watched him leave.

"He has issues."

"So do you."

"What is that supposed to mean pretty boy?"

"You are his zanpakuto."

"So?"

"You have more issues than anyone could count."

"Why you!"

XD

**A/N: Are these two funny or what? I swear. They are the easiest two in the Bleach anime to write about. It all gets funnier. Trust me. R&R.**


	4. The Bath House

**The Bath House**

Senbonzakura and Chimpette decided to take the day off. They both agreed to go to the bath house for two reasons:

1) Because they needed to relax.

2) Because they had been everywhere else in the Seireitei.

There were two baths that where back to back. It was a space that was blocked so no one else would see them. The walls were soundproof and it was separated by a wall that had an opening in the wall about three feet long. They both settled down in their baths and leaned against the wall.

Chimpette sighed, "Senbonzakura."

"Yes Chimpette?"

"Do you find it odd that everytime we are in a situation, Renji or Byakuya walk in at the wrong time and see the wrong thing?"

Senbonzakura thought about it, "Now that I think about it, yes. Do you think they are doing it on purpose or that they just happen to stumble upon the situation by complete accident?"

"I don't know. And right now I don't give a fuck. At least they can't come in here without a pass on this side."

"True. Chimpette, do you mind if I ask you a quesition?"

"No, ask away."

Senbonzakura looked at the wall, "Is that fur you always have on your body connected to your skin?"

Chimpette laughed, "No. It is more clothing than natural fur."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"You mind if I ask you somthing?"

"Not at all."

Chimpette looked up at the ceiling, "Why do you always wear a mask? I mean, is there something wrong with your face or is it just for the hell of it?"

It was Senbonzakura's turn to laugh, "Neither. I wear a mask to symbolize honor...and because I don't want people chasing me. Not all people, mostly just women."

"Why would women chase you?"

"I have no idea."

"Are you that gorgeous?"

"That is what Rukia said to me."

Chimpette looked at the wall confused, "You will show Rukia your face but no one else?"

"She is Byakuya's sister. I wouldn't dare let anyone else see my face."

"So...you wouldn't let me see your face?"

"Well...I don't know."

Chimpette laughed, "How can you not know?"

"You are different from other women."

She cocked an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see, "Different? How am I different?"

"I don't know. You are more of a mystery. You don't care what other people think of you. I, for one, find that interesting about you. I just can't read you. I never know what you are going to do or say next."

Chimpette blushed slightly, "You...you think I'm...interesting?"

"Yes. I admire your personality. You always had and still have that interesting prospect about you." Senbonzakura smiled then stood up and started the shower.

She, too, stood up then turned the water on for her shower and closed the door separating the baths. Chimpette then turned on the speaker that was inside both showers so they could still talk. "No one ever told me that before."

"Well, I have never said that about anyone. You, Chimpette, are one of a kind."

Chimpette smiled, "Thanks. I don't get many compliments, but yours goes to the top of the list."

"Well then, I'm honored to bestow such a worthy compliment on a woman such as yourself."

They both laughed for a bit then finished washing. When they both got dressed, they walked out of the bath house and to the Squad 6 Barracks. They stopped when they see Renji walking by. Chimpette looked at Senbonzakura, "How much you want to bet that he is going to misunderstand what we have been doing for the past half hour?"

"Nothing because I know you will win that bet."

Renji walked to them then stopped and looked at them, "Where did you two go?"

Chimpette looked at him, "The bath house."

"You two went to the bath house together?! What did you do?!"

Senbonzakura looked at Renji, "Nothing. We relaxed in the back and chatted a little. We were heading into town. Do you and Master Byakuya need anything?"

Renji narrowed his eyes looking at the two then sighed, "If you don't mind, could you pick up some rice?"

"Not at all. We will bring back some rice when we get back. I think we were going to go eat first though."

Renji nodded then walked away.

"Okay. He didn't seem to care so much that time. Maybe he just accepted that nothing is going on between us."

"Maybe."

**A/N: Maybe not. I think Renji is suspicious. Anyway, this was more a romantic moment between Chimpette and Senbonzakura. Still a little misunderstanding, but not huge. R&R.**


	5. Date!

**Date?!**

Senbonzakura walked alongside Chimpette through the Seireitei to find somewhere to eat. They go into a place called the Sakura Petal. "Kinda ironic."

Senbonzakura looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"We are in a restaurant called the Sakura Petal and your shikai and bankai consist of sakura petals."

"Wow. I did not think of that. I wonder if the food is any good."

Chimpette shrugged as a waitor came over and gave them menus.

"Is there anything specific I can get for you two? Would you like to try our Blanc #53? It has a sweeter taste than most wines."

Chimpette looked at the waitor, "Why not? Sure we'll try it." The waitor went to fetch the wine. She looked through the menu, "What are you going to have?"

"I think I will try the Shishimi Stirfry. What about yourself?"

"Hmm...that doesn't sound bad. I think I will go for the Chicken Sake. I have never been here, but that sounds pretty good right now," said Chimpette. She looked up too soon to see Haineko and Tobiume walking toward them, "What the hell do they want?"

Haineko grinned at the two, "Lookie what we have here. I thought you said you would never go out with anyone for as long as you lived. And why choose him of all people?"

Chimpette growled at her, "We are not on a date! And what is wrong with Senbonzakura?"

"He is unattractive. I thought you would've known. He wears that mask all the time so he must be ugly. Surely you don't think I'm stupid."

"Be quiet Haineko."

The waitor decided to come back at that moment holding the wine bottle. Haineko smirked at the two, "Come on Tobiume. Let's leave the lovebirds alone." The two then left laughing.

Chimpette took the wine from him then put it in the ice bucket.

The waitor took their orders then left them.

Senbonzakura looked at Chimpette, "People really think I'm unattractive just because I wear a mask?"

She looked at him, "That's only because most people judge someone for what they see on the outside. I believe you are a beautiful person under your mask. Granted I have never seen you with it off, I try not to judge a book by it's cover."

He looked at Chimpette, "Maybe I should just stay indoors so no one would have to look at my ugly mask." He ducked his face down so she couldn't see his face.

Chimpette unfastened the curtains and let them slide closed. She looked at Senbonzakura then placed her hands on top of his, "Don't say that. Haineko thinks everyone is ugly compared to her. She doesn't realize that no one is prettier or uglier than anyone. Everyone is the same in some form or fashion. If she thinks she's the prettiest and sexiest then let her," she tilted his chin up so he could look at her, "but don't let her bring you down. Everyone is beautiful inside, the outside is nothing."

Senbonzakura looked at Chimpette then took his hands out from under hers and placed them on top of hers, "Thank you Chimpette. I did not realize how much I needed that. But, could I tell you a secret?"

Chimpette smiled and nodded, "Sure."

"In my opinion, you are prettier and sexier than Haineko could ever wish to be."

Chimpette blushed, "S-Senbonzakura..."

"I think she is jealous of you and that is why she picks on you all the time."

She looked at Senbonzakura, "Do you really think that?"

He nodded, "You are the prettiest I have ever seen and the sexiest by far."

She smiled, "Hey, Senbonzakura?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when I asked you if you would ever let me see your face?"

Senbonzakura nodded, "You want to see my face?"

Chimpette nodded, "If you wouldn't care to show me, I would love to see your face."

He looked at her without saying a word.

She looked at Senbonzakura then put her hand on his mask. He said nothing as she started to remove it. Chimpette gasped seeing his handsome face. She looked at his pale face in the candlelight. She placed a hand on his cheek then looked into his eyes. Midnight blue met lime green. Chimpette smiled, "You're very handsome."

Senbonzakura smiled then took her hand that was on his cheek and kissed it gently, "Thank you." He then took his helmet off and placed them both beside him.

Chimpette then pulled back the curtains when she saw the waitor bring their food to them. They ate in a comfortable silence. When they were finished, they walked out of the restaurant. They look ahead and see Haineko and Tobiume walking their direction arguing. She stops them then takes the armor off of Senbonzakura's shoulders, "Trust me."

He cocked an eyebrow, "How about we give them payback? Shall we?"

Chimpette smirked and cocked an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind?"

Senbonzakura pinned Chimpette against the wall then kissed her before she had a chance to say anything more.

Chimpette opened her eyes wide then blushed lightly and kissed back. She also wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned lightly.

Haineko and Tobiume stopped seeing Chimpette kissing a hot guy. Haineko stomped over then pulled him away from Chimpette, "Hey there sweetheart. Why are you with that ugly baboon whore when you could be with two beautiful girls like us?"

Senbonzakura looked at them then pushed Haineko away from him, "She is not ugly or a whore. You are. You sleep with every guy you see. Stay away from me and Chimpette."

Haineko purred, "I like them fiesty. I'm going to make tonight one you will never forget." Haineko started to reach for Senbonzakura, but she was kicked in the face by an angry Chimpette and flew into the wall.

"Stay away from my man sister!"

Haineko growled, "Why would you want him? You have Senbonzakura."

"Exactly," Chimpette said. She then walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss.

Senbonzakura wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He felt her arms circle around his neck. Senbonzakura slid his tongue in her mouth and they fought for dominance. They pulled back when air was necessary.

Chimpette looked at Haineko and Tobiume's shocked faces then smirked, "Stay away from my man."

The two then walked to the market to get some rice and went back to Squad 6 Barracks. They walked all the way to Squad 6, hand-in-hand.

**A/N: BURN! That's what those two get for trying to steal Senbonzakura away from Chimpette. R&R. XD**


	6. It Is But It Isn't

**It Is, But It Isn't**

Renji and Byakuya were in the office thinking of how peaceful it was that day. Their zanpakutos, to their knowledge, were asleep and nothing was happening. What the captain and lieutenant of Squad 6 didn't realize, is that Senbonzakura and Chimpette were wide awake and doing some, extracurricular activities.

The two started out just playing a game, then they got bored and decided to have a pick up line war.

Chimpette smirked, "You don't stand a chance pretty boy."

Senbonzakura smirked as well, "We will see about that Chimpette." He had gotten accustomed to not wearing his mask, helmet, or armor around her.

"Do you want to start or should I?"

"Ladies first."

Chimpette smiled sexily, "Alright then." She looked at him, "Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause your the only ten I see."

"Funny, um...oh yes. If you were a new McDonald's hamburger, you would be called McGorgeous."

She laughed, "You have been to McDonald's?" When he nodded, she shook her head thinking, "Are you Jamaican? 'Cause Jamaican me crazy."

"Let's see. If I could rearrange the alphebet, I would put U and I together."

Chimpette laughed then stood and walked in front of him and sat down beside him, "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?"

Senbonzakura rolled his eyes, "If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged."

"Flattering," she bit his hand playfully then smirked at him, "Takin' a bite out of crime, it's gotta be illegal to look that good."

"It's a good thing I have my library card, because I will definately be checking you out."

Chimpette laughed, "Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes."

"If you were a steak, you would be well done."

"I'm new in town, could you give me directions to your apartment?"

"I seem to be missing a key in my set. It is the one to your heart," Senbonzakura said.

Chimpette wrapped her arms around his torso, "Let's make like fabric softener and Snuggle."

Senbonzakura tilted her chin up, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

She smiled up at him, "Hello, I'm a thief, and I have come to steal your heart."

Senbonzakura then smirks, "I'm a math expert. You see, one plus two equals me and you."

Chimpette laughed, "Okay smart guy. Do you have a band-aid? Because I scraped my knee falling for you."

"You can put a Trojan on my hard drive anytime."

"Is your name Summer? 'Cause you're hot as hell!"

Senbonzakura gasped at her, "No fair, you stole my next one! Alright then. Are we treasure hunting? Because I am totally digging your chest."

Chimpette cocked an eyebrow at him, "Is your name Katrina? Because, baby, you rock me like a hurricane."

"Computer techs have skilled fingers, if you know what I mean."

Chimpette laughed then looked at him, "I'd like to take a mega-byte outta you."

"I bet my hard drive is the biggest you've seen."

"I bet its a 3 inch floppy."

He gasped then looked at her, "That is insulting. Hmm...I have one that should make you run out of pick up lines, since it is the last I know in the books. I spelled Google incorrectly, I was so obsessed with searching you." Senbonzakura crossed his arms then looked at her proudly.

Chimpette pushed him onto the bed then climbed on top of him, straddled his lap, and whispered in his ear, "I've heard sex is a killer. Wanna die happy?" She grinned, her fangs showing.

Senbonzakura looked up at her seeing lust in her lime green eyes, "Are you sure about this?"

She leaned down and kissed Senbonzakura making him be quiet then pulled back, "You talk too much." She then kissd him again.

Senbonzakura kissed her back this time and placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing the fur clothing she wore off. As soon as he saw her bare shoulders, he flipped their positions and pinned her to the bed. Senbonzakura looked down at her, "How is it you are so damn unpredictable?"

Chimpette cocked an eyebrow smirking, "If I'm not unpredictable, then you will know what I will do everytime something happens. And that is just the way I like it. Unpredictablility."

Senbonzakura kissed her again, just in time for the door to open to show Renji and Byakuya standing there.

Chimpette broke the kiss and looked at them. The captain and lieutenant of Squad 6 were looking at them. She laughed, "Okay. This time it is what looks like. Now close the door. I don't like being watched."

The two closed the door without a word to the zanpakuto. Senbonzakura looked at Chimpette, "You don't think they are mentally scarred...do you?"

Chimpette put her hand over his mouth and smiled sexily at him, "Don't know, don't care. Now shut it and fuck me already."

Senbonzakura looked at her shocked. Chimpette shook her head then kissed him. He pulled down the fur covering her breasts and cupped her breasts in his hands. Senbonzakura smiled when she moaned then said, "Are you really that sensitive?"

"S-Shut up."

Senbonzakura then kissed her neck then down her chest. He took her left nipple in his mouth as he massaged her other breast. He lightly bit her nipple then pulled the fur clothing the rest of the way off. He looked at her body in awe of the soft skin covering her toned abs. Senbonzakura looked and saw a flame-like tattoo pattern on back and legs then looked at her.

"If you say another goddamned word, I swear I will tie you down and torture you for three days straight," she threatened. Chimpette then flipped them back over so she was on top, "Oh and you will find that I don't like being dominated by others." She then kissed him and yanked his yukata open pulling his clothes off of him.

Senbonzakura pulled Chimpette up and kissed her once more. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and sucked on her tongue causing a low moan to come out of her throat.

Chimpette straddled Senbonzakura's lap once more and grinded against him. The two moaned at the contact of their privates. Chimpette then lifts herself up off of his cock.

Senbonzakura stood it up and put it at her entrance then looked at her, "If you think you are ready, then so am I."

Chimpette leaned forward then kissed him as she lowered herself onto Senbonzakura's cock. She gasped in pain leaned against his chest.

Senbonzakura wrapped his arms around her and held her then looked at her with worry when he felt tears land on his chest, "Are you alright?"

Chimpette shook her head, "It hurts...more than I thought it would."

"Just take your time."

She looked at him and smiled painfully, "What? You are willing to wait?"

"I don't want you hurt," Senbonzakura said stroking her soft tanned cheek.

Chimpette blushed slightly then smiled and started moving slowly ignoring the slight pain. She then started moaning and yelling his name after moving faster.

Senbonzakura placed his hands on her hips then thrusted faster and deeper up into her. He groaned and gripped her waist and began pounding her from under her. Chimpette's inner walls tightened around him as she climaxed. He soon came into her and yelled her name.

Chimpette fell onto Senbonzakura's chest and rested there for a bit. After she caught her breath, she punched Senbonzakura in the arm.

Senbonzakura looked at her, "What was that for?"

"I told you I don't like being dominated by others."

"Neither do I, but you are just so damn irresistable that I couldn't resist."

Chimpette narrowed her eyes, "Flattery will get you nowhere with me. You better be prepared for payback."

-During the next three days, Chimpette did exactly what she said and tortured a naked Senbonzakura with his hands cuffed and ankles bound. She showed him no mercy. He was not allowed to touch her or anything without her permission, which she gave for a small payment. Things were never the same for the two. They were never walked in on ever again, because both Renji and Byakuya knew that if they heard moaning or anything, the two zanpakuto spirits were having sex. They never interrupted again.-

_Fin._

**A/N: Hope you liked this story. Thanx for reading! XD**


End file.
